Students Wiki:Past Polls
This place is where you can see the past polls we had on this wiki. 1st Poll Who would win in a race? Sonic or Zorch? Sonic: '''1 vote '''Zorch: '''1 vote Winning Choice: None 2nd poll Who would win in a Super Smash Bros. fight? '''Scourge: '''0 votes '''Rainbow Dash: '''1 vote '''Sonic: '''1 vote '''Kraw: '''2 votes Winning Choice: '''Kraw 3rd poll Who do you think is the smartest out of the four? Flain: '''0 votes '''Donnie: '''2 votes '''Teslo: '''1 vote '''Zane: '''0 votes Winning Choice: '''Donnie Update (The poll is still continuing, but with more choices to pick from.) Who do you think is the smartest out of the six? Flain: '''1 vote '''Donnie: '''2 votes '''Teslo: '''3 votes '''Zane: '''0 votes '''Jeff: '''1 vote '''Skips: '''1 vote Winning Choice: '''Teslo 4th Poll Do you think there will be new students before August? Yes: '''4 votes '''No: '''0 votes Winning Choice: '''Yes 5th Poll Should Michelangelo eat Pizza Steve and steal his shades as well? Yes: '''0 votes '''No: '''7 votes Winning Choice: '''No 6th Poll New Students were just revealed! Who is your favorite? Lemmy: '''1 vote '''Dog: '''0 votes '''Garfield: '''2 votes '''Scorpi: '''3 votes '''Doraemon: '''2 votes '''King Pig: '''0 votes Winning Choice: '''Scorpi 7th Poll Who is the master at Smash Bros.? Two-Face: '''1 vote '''Abomination: '''1 vote '''Scourge: '''0 votes '''Master Shifu: '''5 votes '''Master Splinter: '''0 votes '''Master Zik: '''1 vote Winning Choice: '''Master Shifu 8th Poll How many Students do you think are there? Under 300: '''0 votes '''Between 300 and 400: '''0 votes '''Between 400 and 500: '''6 votes '''Between 500 and 600: '''2 votes '''Between 600 and 700: '''0 votes '''Between 700 and 800: '''0 votes '''More than 800: '''0 votes Winning Choice: '''Between 400 and 500 9th Poll Are you exited for Store? Totally!: '''1 vote '''Yes!: '''2 votes '''Maybe!: '''2 votes '''Probably! '''1 vote '''HELL NO!: '''0 votes '''Most Likely!: '''0 votes '''It depends on what they have.: '''1 vote '''I'm just gonna get the Jordans!: '''1 vote Winning Choice: Tie of '''Yes! and Maybe!. 10th Poll Who has the most Jordans in your opinion? Muscle Man: '''1 vote '''Dash: '''0 votes '''El Macho: '''4 votes '''Scourge: '''1 vote '''Randy Cunningham: '''1 vote '''Deadpool: '''0 votes '''Kick: '''1 vote Winning Choice: El Macho 11th Poll Do you think our theme background should be changed monthly? '''Yes: '''5 votes '''No: '''1 vote '''Maybe: '''1 vote '''Idk: '''1 vote Winning Choice: '''Yes 12th Poll How many Students do you think are getting the Black Oreo 6s? A whole lot of Students: '''3 votes '''Just in the Middle: '''3 votes '''Not a lot: '''2 votes Winning Choice: Tie of '''A whole lot of Students '''and '''Just in the Middle 13th Poll O''ur theme was just changed. Do you like it? '''Totally! It looks awesome!: '''3 votes '''It's pretty cool.: '''3 votes '''Umm...: '''1 vote '''No.: '''0 votes '''Idk: '''0 votes Winning Choice: Tie of '''Totally! It looks awesome! '''and '''It's pretty cool.' 14th Poll How many people do you think are getting the Sport's Blue Spizikes? A whole lot of Students: '''2 votes '''Just in the middle: '''5 votes '''Not a lot: '''0 votes '''Nobody's getting them: '''0 votes Winning Choice: '''Just in the middle 15th Poll Coming Soon! Category:Past